


Prayer Mat for the Muslim Cat

by mango22



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, and their pet cat!, based on an adorable tweet, married!mazzouk, mazzouk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Their beloved cat keeps climbing Amira's back when she prays. Mohammed comes up with a simple solution.





	Prayer Mat for the Muslim Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm just Brimming with inspiration to write for these two and it takes nothing more than a cute tweet/tumblr post to set off the writing juices. So here we are, married!mazzouk and their muslim kitty :P
> 
> based on this: https://thickskinandelasticheart.tumblr.com/post/185660756159/a1az-post-brahmanism-magenpies#notes

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Amira didn’t want to groan in the middle of her prayer but she couldn’t help it as she felt her tabby cat climb on her back once more.

 

She did that every time Amira went down in prostration. Normally she found it adorable, but it disrupted her prayer and took away her concentration.

 

Not to mention Sammie (yes she named her cat after her best friend) wouldn’t jump off as she sat up, instead choosing to hang onto her back for dear life.

 

To an outsider, it must look hilarious, and sometimes even she had to laugh at the antics. Mostly though, she wished she could find a solution.

 

A week later, Mohammed presented it in the form of a small children’s prayer mat.

 

“And who’s this for?” she asked amusedly.

 

He pointed to Sammie. “I did a little research and apparently she has been mirroring you all this time. Cats do that to be social, so when you go down in prayer she does it too. It’s also why they will lie on laptops or books. They want to do what their humans are doing because they enjoy being in the same room and socializing that way. Isn’t that adorable?” Mohammed said with a grin.

 

He laid down the prayer mat proudly. “So now Sammie has her own mat and will be able to mimic you without being in the way!”

 

Amira laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best!”

 

From that day onwards, Sammie diligently sat on her mat beside Amira whenever she prayed and only got up when she was done.

 

Mohammed was pretty pleased with himself. “Our little halal kitty.”

 

Amira smiled. “You handled the cat but I wonder if this trick will work with the little one coming soon.”

 

Mohammed kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry habibti, I will take him to the masjid with me. He can climb on my back all he wants.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
